Moineau motors, in the form of mud motors, have been used for decades to provide power in straight hole and directional drilling operations. In some cases, such as during horizontal drilling, the motion of a Moineau motor powered by drilling fluid, or mud, is used to agitate the drill string to reduce sticking and friction, increasing drilling efficiency. However, the vibrations produced during Moineau motor operations can interfere with signal acquisition, including surveying and mud pulse telemetry activities.